hetaliafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
HetaFear
HetaFear — фанатская игра по мотивам Хеталии от Atomic-Crayon. Описание Перевод = На празднование Рождества Америка пригласил всех в дом Англии...Не говоря про это самому Англии. Будучи немного взбешённым и желая отомстить Америке, Англия планирует сделать пранк над Америкой. Россия присоединяется, и вместе они создают заклинание, призывающего призрака, который немного испугает Америку перед исчезновением. Всё идёт как по маслу, пока Англию не прерывают - он потерял концентрацию и завалил заклинание. С этого момента всё пошло наперекосяк: заклинание не было завершено и не закончит своё действие автоматически, и теперь воплотится не только страх Америки, но и страх всех. Россия пропал, только Америка может видеть монстра, и все страны в доме Англии также исчезли. И помни...чем больше страны боятся, тем сильнее становится монстр. |-| Оригинал = America has invited everyone over to England's house for Christmas... Without telling England. More than a bit mad and wanting to get America back, England plans to play a prank on America. Russia joins and together they create a curse to create a ghost that would scare America for a little bit before disappearing. All is going as planned till England is interrupted- causing him to lose concentration and mess up the spell. Now everything's gone pear shaped- The spell was incomplete and will no longer deactivate automatically, and it wasn't just America's fear that was targeted- It was everyone's. Now Russia has disappeared, only America can see the monster, and all the countries in England's house have become missing. And remember... the more the countries fear, the stronger the fear monster becomes. Сюжет Игра начинается с показа Англии в своей комнате. Узнаётся, что он очень зол на Америку, т.к. тот пригласил всех стран в его дом без его разрешения. Англия решает подшутить над ним и призвать призрака, который испугает Америку и исчезнет. Неожиданно в комнату врывается Россия, который изъявляет своё желание принять участие в этом пранке. Англия с испугом спрашивает, что он здесь делает, но когда Иван начинает злиться, тот соглашается и начинает произносить заклинание. Не успел он дочитать его, как в комнату вбегает Америка и с радостью кричит, что наконец нашел его. Англия сбивается и кричит на Америку, но вдруг гаснет свет, и Россия пропадает. Англия объясняет, что он хотел напугать Америку, но тот ворвался не в лучший момент и помешал ему закончить заклинание. Тем не менее, магия была потрачена и заклинание сработало, но не так, как планировалось, и Англия не знает, как прекратить его действие. Это значит, что воплотились в жизнь страхи всех стран, а не только Америки. Англия также предположил, что Россия исчез потому, что исчезнуть - это его страх. Америка и Англия решают, что им нужно найти Россию, чтобы починить заклинание, и они идут обследовать дом. Они направляются в гостиную Англии, но никого там не находят, хотя Америка утверждает, что все страны тут точно были до того, как он пошел того искать. За одной из Рождественских елей они находят Францию, который рассказывает им произошедшее. Они сидели в комнате, но внезапно случился взрыв, кто-то крикнул и выключился свет. Англия рассказывает Франции, почему так произошло, и предлагает ему присоединиться к ним для поиска стран, Франция соглашается и компания направляется на второй этаж. Там, в одной из комнат, в шкафу, они находят Романо. Впрочем, он говорит, что не прячется, а ищет Испанию. Он выходит из шкафа и на вопрос о случившемся отвечает, что не мог никого увидеть, т.к. погас свет. Однако, он запомнил слова Норвегии, который будто учуял что-то опасное. После этого выключился свет и Финляндия (возмжно) закричал. Англия рассказывает Романо причину случившегося, тот удивляется и присоединяется к команде для поиска других стран. В одной из комнат они находят магический кристалл Англии, и тот решает забрать его с собой на всякий случай. В это же время Америка видит неизвестного призрака, который надвигался на стран, но никто не поверил ему, т.к. ни Англия, ни Франция, ни Романо не видели этого призрака. Несмотря на это, Англия догадывается, что это и есть призванный призрак и что они должны бежать. Америка отказывается, экран гаснет и призрак перемещает героев в неизвестное измерение. Америка и Романо обнаруживают себя стоящими на острове в пропасти. На другом острове стояли Англия и Франция. Они недоумевают, что произошло и где они находятся, но решают продолжить поиски и разбиться на команды. Но Романо не согласен принимать в этом участие, т.к. ему это надоело, и он сбегает в один из порталов на острове. Выйдя из него, он видит джунгли, а, пройдя чуть южнее, он встречает Испанию на другой стороне пропасти, который, впрочем, не замечает Романо. Романо спускается по лианам, но они обрываются и он падает в пропасть. Упав, он чувствует, что не покалечен, но находится в ненавистном лабиринте. Побродив по лабиринту, Романо встречает большую враждебную черепаху, переграждающую путь, и начинает сражение с ней, побеждает, проходит вперед в портал и оказывается в странном измерении, откуда и пришёл. Америка отправляется на поиски стран и входит в тот же портал. Он попадает в песчаный лабиринт и, изрядно походив, находит переход в другую часть лабиринта, но там перед ним возникает призрак, который начинает погоню за ним. Америка должен бежать от него, одновременно ища портал. Когда он его находит, он перемещается в то же место, куда переместился Романо. Англия и Франция начинают свои поиски с измерения. Они находят проход в ледяное измерение, а там находят закованного в лёд Норвегию. Он рассказывает им, что заключен здесь в ловушку. Он находился в гостиной Англии вместе с Данией и Исландией рядом с Романо и Испанией, когда выключился свет. Когда свет включился, они остались втроем, но что-то плохое произошло с Исландией. Его глаза стали красными и без зрачков, будто он стал одержим, он вырубил Норвегию, и очнулся тот в ледяной ловушке. Норвегия также сообщает, что Исландия собирается схватить Данию, Финляндию и Швецию. и Англия с Францией отправляются в кроваво-красный замок. Там они встречают Исландию, который не ожидал увидеть их здесь. Исландия полагает, что те пришли к нему для того, чтобы отобрать у него Норвегию. Оказывается, Исландия думает, что все ненавидят его и считают мелочным. Он завязывает тяжёлую битву, но Англия и Франция в итоге его побеждают. Из Исландии уходит монстр-призрак, и он больше не одержим. Англия чувствует призрака, но вместе с командой идёт спасать Норвегию, Исландия идёт вместе с ними. Они приходят к Норвегии и освобождают его из кристаллов, но Исландия чувствует себя виноватым, говоря, что не знает, что на него нашло. Он слышал лишь голос у себя в голове и был сильно испуган, и надеется, что Норвегия простит его. Он его, конечно же, прощает, и Англия, Франция, Норвегия и Исландия проходят в портал и встречаются с Америкой и Романо. Исландия и Норвегия не понимают, где они и что произошло, но это рассказывает им Англия. Норвегия спрашивает всех, как они себя чувствуют, и те отвечают, что, несмотря на длительные сражения, они не устали. Это кажется странным Исландии, но Англия замечает, что страны не могут уставать или голодать. Америка не уверен, что они всё ещё являются странами, и Англия соглашается с этим. Франция говорит, что сбылся их главный страх - они перестали быть странами и превратились в обычных людей. Англия не согласен с этим утверждением, т.к. перестать быть страной невозможно, следовательно и страха до упоминания не должно быть. В итоге, они перестали быть странами только после вопроса Америки, т.к. для воплощения страха в реальность его нужно осознать. Из-за этого Романо злится, но Америка его успокаивает и предлагает поспать, пока он буден их сторожить, т.к. только он может видеть монстра. Англия говорит, что он может поставить барьер на вход в комнату и тогда монстр не зайдет, Романо же в это время делает из белых флагов кровати. В итоге, когда всё было готово, все легли спать, но Америка думает про себя, что он совсем не устал. Игрок начинает играть за Пруссию. Тот очнулся в неизвестном месте и ставит себе цель найти Германию. Он заходит в комнату с травой и землёй и видит там могилу, но имя похороненного вырублено острым объектом, а рядом с ним красными чернилами написан вопрос: "Почему?", что кажется ему странным. К кресту на могиле привязана красная ленточка. Выйдя из комнаты, он направляется в библиотеку, где видит Австрию и Венгрию. Но они не видят его. Пруссия поворачивает ключ двери, Австрия и Венгрия замечают этот поворот, приходят в ужас и убегают из комнаты. Пруссия бежит за ними, но по пути встречает Канаду, который говорит ему не идти в следующую комнату, чтобы не наткнуться на его злую версию. Однако, Пруссия все равно проходит туда, и встречает злого Канаду. Между ними завязывается перепалка, где злой Канада унижает Пруссию и обычного Канаду, подчеркивая, что их никто не замечает и они для других стран не существуют. Каждый злится и завязывается битва, в итоге которой Канада и Пруссия побеждают злодея, и тот исчезает. Герои решают посмотреть через решётку в одной из стен комнаты. В смежной комнате разворачивается трагедия. Германия чувствует, что с ним творится неладное, но стоящий рядом Италия хочет помочь ему. Германию пытается одержать монстр-призрак, и в просвете Запад говорит Японии отвести Италию в безопасное место, чтобы одержимый он не смог никому навредить. Италия отказывается и норовит избавить Германию от зла, Япония заступается за него и начинает битву с Германией. Пруссия шокирован поведением своего брата. Внезапно в комнату врывается компания Америки, которая видит только Канаду, пока Пруссия слушает их разговор. Англия объясняет ситуацию Канаде, и те решают немедленно помочь Японии и Италии, но сначала им нужно найти две половины ключа от входной двери в комнату. Обе из них находятся в библиотеке. Соединив части, герои попадают в комнату за решёткой, где одержимый призраком НацистскийПосле того, как призрак уходит из тела Германии, тот говорит, что он чувствовал себя как во время Второй Мировой ВойныГермания продолжает оскорблять всех присутствующих и зло смеяться над ними. Все персонажи сражаются с ним и побеждают, заставляя призрака покинуть страну. Германия просыпается, видит расстроенного Италию и спрашивает, что произошло. Италия рассказывает, что тот вёл себя как Нацистский Германия и даже замахнулся на Романо. Америка объясняет ему, что случилось в самом начале игры, и Германия предлагает продолжить поиски России. На этом вторая часть заканчивается. Игровой процесс Игра выполнена в RPG—Maker, так что геймплей её схож с играми этого движка. Игрок управляет несколькими персонажами по мере течения игры, в двухмерном пространстве с возможностью исследовать объекты подходом к ним. У игрока есть инвентарь, куда он может складывать попавшиеся предметы, которые персонаж посчитает важными. У всех персонажей имеется полоса здоровья и уровень, первая из которых уменьшается из-за ударов противников, вторая увеличивается при победе над врагом. В битвах игрок может использовать разные атаки персонажей, которые делятся на 3 категории: наносящие урон, наносящие эффект и защищающие. Сами боссы в игре довольно сложные, и победить их трудно. поэтому ходы придется считать наперёд. В некоторых уровнях (например, в уровне с Америкой в песчаном лабиринте) от врагов можно будет убегать, но делать это надо очень быстро. Игрок может взаимодействовать с окружением и персонажами. HetaFear, как и другие игры на данном движке, довольно сильно заскриптована, и выбор во всех случаях ведёт к одному результату. В игре, в силу её незавершенности, нет ни одной сюжетной концовки, но она будет окончена при каждом поражении в битве. Персонажи * Англия * Россия * Америка * Франция * Романо * Норвегия * Исландия * Пруссия * Австрия * Венгрия * Канада * Германия * Италия * Япония * Швеция (упомянут) * Дания (упомянут) * Испания (упомянут) Разработка Эта игра разрабатывалась в течение полугода, после чего была заброшена. В ней есть только две части, причем вторая обрывается. Автор собиралась доделать игру, но ввиду личных проблем не смогла это сделать. Все спрайты и иконки были позаимствованы и находятся в свободном использовании. Как говорила сама автор, в дальнейшем игра стала бы более грозной, но не без юмора. Интересные факты * Как говорила сама Atomic-Crayon, HetaFear отличается от HetaHospital тем, что описывает страшные вещи с ноткой юмора, а не преподносит их как серьёзную проблему. Примечания * Группа игры на DeviantArt * Объявление о начале разработки * Пост со скриншотами к игре * Релиз первой части * Релиз второй части и обновления первой * Блог игры на Tumblr Категория:Игры